


Connect

by MahouKaado



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Canon - Manga, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Prideshipping, Seto doesn't know Atem is dead, Seto is sad, Slow Burn, Yugi is sad, nor does he know his name, sadness and despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouKaado/pseuds/MahouKaado
Summary: Since the death of Atem, Yugi has continued on with life, accepting that he has to learn to be strong for himself, and with the continued support from his friends.Meanwhile Seto went on, Kaibaland is established and Seto feels his life is doing good, he looks forward to the day that he can speak with Yugis' other self and show him how much he has changed.





	Connect

The fall was unusually warm, the leaves had come to a sickly red much faster. Nothing in nature was going by its usual script. Nothing really felt like it did after Atem left.

The blinding light that day, and all the tears and promises that had been exchanged.

Yugi was telling himself he could make it in life without Atem, but gods did he not trust himself. Friends and old faces stuck around, Jounouchi and Honda would always crash at his place, trying their hardest to keep his spirits up with some over the top action movie, lots of cars, women, and guns. They would always watch , spirits up, some cheap alcohol Jounouchi had somehow got ahold of.

“Oh hell yeah did you see that, he fucking shot that dude in the fucking face!”, Honda would exclaim.

“How are you actually still so impressed by that, you’ve drank less than me and you’re acting like you’re on some hard drugs or something…”

This back and forth between Jou and Honda became common place, and though sometimes they got a little too drunk. But it always stayed within a rather enjoyable place. It brought something into Yugi's life that he felt he was so desperately missing.

Contrasting these weekend nights was Anzu. Anzu would help him with focusing on his college exams, sure it wasn’t as enjoyable as getting drunk with Jou and Honda, but Yugi appreciated the help nonetheless, and her company was nice.

“No Yugi, maybe try doing it this way, you might find that it’s easier this way,” Anzu would chime when she saw him struggling with a complex equation.

“Sorry Anzu, I know that it must seem kind of easy but, you know the whole not really attending school thing for a few months really got me off my game,” He chuckled, “You know you should really join Jou, Honda and I one night! I think it would help you relax a little.”

A chuckle from Anzu, “I mean, it sounds nice and normally I would love to, but I have to keep working hard, and so do you, we both have our dreams and aspirations,” an inhale, “but I guess sometimes you need to let off some steam, and I am leaving soon… Why not, I’ll join you guys sometime.”

Yugi found comfort within these good friends, old faces. He thought of Seto, how he had probably not even heard about Atems passing. He had been to nervous to inform him, felt too far from him on any kind of social level to even attempt to make contact with him.

Yugi told himself that he would call him eventually, he would have to mentally prepare. Seto had walled himself off, the only person that ever got a reaction out of him was Atem, to hear that he, the person who got rid of all of the heavy negativity in his life was gone. Yugi couldn’t bear to think of it.

Maybe leaving him in the dark was the best option.

* * *

 Perfectly manicured fingernails met the keys of a keyboard. It was getting late, a freshly brewed coffee sat next to him, the steam rising gently from the cup. In the recent months since the opening of Kaibaland. He grew used to the late nights, and the work. It made him feel like he was doing something, like he was finally making a difference and forgiving himself for the things that had previously served as such shackles to him. They reminded him of all of the pain he had caused others. He could never fully make it up to those he affected but he could start by making a difference for those that need it.

He waited for the day that he could see Yugi’s other self, and tell him about it all, and show him the park. He was the one who helped him so much, that he strived to surpass, he couldn’t wait for the day that he might one day be able to face him, with a mountain of good behind him. Things would be different this time. He would start over again, on the right foot.

He took a sip from his coffee and smiled.


End file.
